A Death In The Family
by Phoenix Shinobi
Summary: Strong implication of character death. Enjoy.


"I'm bleeding out

Said if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you..."

...

I'm here, trapped underneath all this rubble as the images and lyrics from a song play through my mind.

I've saved the life of another person only to get trapped underneath all this rubble, while shot three times and probably had several bones crushed.

It's always the same stuff that happens.

...

"So I peel my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)..."

...

Happy scenes of me with Yusei play through my mind. When I met him at first, I thought he was utterly repulsive. Couldn't stand the sight of him. Then, we started talking. We became good acquaintances first, constantly messing with each other, pulling pranks on each other, fighting, you name it.

...

"When the day has come

But I've lost my way around

And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground

When the sky turns gray

And everything is screaming

I will reach inside

Just to find my heart is beating..."

...

"Hey Rukia, you got something on your face, come here..." he said rather plainly and when I came up to him, he put a pie in my face...

"You look so pretty" he told me the first day we met.

"What's a pretty face such as yours doing with something as ugly as tears on your face?"

"You're weird Rukia. But that's why I love you."

"Look... I was wondering... would you come out with me sometime?"

"What's wrong?"

"Rukia..."

"She has her mother's face. Beautfiul."

"He has his mother's hair and father's eyes"

"You're weird. That's why I love you though."

"What the hell?!"

"Don't drink that shit! Stop!"

"Stop!"

...

"You tell me to hold on

Oh you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong..."

...

It was all pounding through my mind at that moment. Our memories, everything we shared together.

So much regret and happy times we shared.

However, I knew that I was never going to see him. Not now, not ever.

I was going to die here, crushed underneath tons of rock and debri.

...

'Cause I'm bleeding out

Said if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I peel my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

...

*Surface Area*

"We have to find them now! Two possible S.H.I.E.L.D. casualties!" Coulson practically yelled out.

I pulled out my laptop and began searching for the last place the com link was live.

"Damnit!" I cursed under my breath.

"Simmons! You find anything?" May called over to me.

And then I said the four words I hope that I wouldn't hear. Ever.

"They've been buried alive."

...

"When the hour is nigh

And hopelessness is sinking in

And the wolves all cry

To fill the night with hollering

When your eyes are red

And emptiness is all you know

With the darkness fed

I will be your scarecrow..."

...

It was the same with konohagakure.

Some friend I had or at least, that's what I thought.

I was good friends with this girl named Sakura until... She accused me of trying to murder my best friend. Things didn't go so well and... I ran. I ran to a new location. I couldn't stand being there anymore, nobody sticking up for me and nobody except one person saying anything to me. Sakura and I used to be great friends and did everything together. That event tore us apart though...

...

"You tell me to hold on

Oh you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong..."

...

"Damnit! We have to keep searching!" Ward said angrily and smashed a fist down on some rubble.

"Wait!" Coulson said.

"You hear that?" May said while pressing an ear against a piece of rubble.

"Help me out! I think I heard something! Might be them!" she exclaimed quickly.

The agents began clearing rubble. It would take them some time before they could get to us though...

...

" 'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you..."

...

The last place I thought I could find solitude in was the army. I was 15 at the time but falsified paper and made it look like I was actually 17. I trained for three months before I turned 18 and was deployed to Afghanistan on my birthday. My birthday was celebrated on the base but it ended up with me and my unit getting piss drunk. Long story short, we were sent out on recon mission and ambushed. My unit was trapped and I managed to fight off the terrorists but at a terrible cost. I lost both of my legs and was shot up several times. I got back to base though and blacked out from blood loss right before I went into surgery.

...

"I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you..."

...

"We've found them! Help me get this last heavy piece off!" I heard directly from above me.

The piece of rubble was lifted off my chest and despite my condition, I forked my body upwards and landed on my feet. I quickly learned downwards, my body screaming in pain and took the unconscious agent into my arms. "How can you still walk?!" an agent yelled at me as I quickly ran towards The BUS. Upon arriving there, I deposited the girl onto a chair before crying out in pain and collapsing. "Get her into the lab now!" Ward yelled.

I was promptly picked up and put on a cold metal table. All of a sudden, I began vomiting blood.

"She's going into shock! Put her in the tube now!"

The next thing I remembered, was being placed inside whatever the person that yelled mentioned. "Ugh... The pain!" I choked out gently and began feeling myself fade away gently. "Don't leave me. Eyes on me" the worried female scientist said. "I think I'll be ok" I said and smiled up at her gently before everything faded out.

...

"'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you."

...

Copyright Imagine Dragons "Bleeding Out".

...

Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
